


Justification

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Something Borrowed, Gen, Gwen Bashing, M/M, Relationship(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen wants to know why Jack has not persued a relationship with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justification

**Author's Note:**

> Posting a few short stories to get the writing groove going. Stories are going to be infrequent as we have a new puppy that needs my attention. Happy Reading.  
> Note: I was re watching a few episodes when this idea started to marinate. There was obvious chemistry between Jack and Gwen, so why wasn't it taken further (and I don't think it was because of Ianto or Rhys, they made sure that both Gwen and Jack were very capable of fooling around). So then I started to think Jack didn't peruse Gwen because he realized (weather consciously or not) that she wasn't a nice or caring person as she pretended to be. She was fake and manipulative (ie confessed to Rhys then retconned him for absolution. I'm mad at Tosh for reading my mind and finding out I'm cheating on my boyfriend, but I will hug you to show that I forgive you *cough* bullshit *cough* Her true colors finally showed at the end. Her declaration of being the best because she survived and after the 456 saying Jack survived and that was something (umm.... did she miss the part where his grandson died and Ianto?) Okay done ranting....enjoy.

The silence in the SUV was suffocating and it wasn’t because of the overcast gray weather or the soft patter of rain on the windscreen. Jack had been purposely avoiding Gwen making sure he was not alone with her, but alien rift debris had them out. Now here he was trapped with her. He kept the radio on in hope of deterring conversation and willing Ianto to move faster. He could tell Gwen was going to confront him, she had that determined look in her eyes, and her lips moved occasionally as if testing out phrases.

"I don't understand, we have such potential together!” came the impassioned plea from Gwen, a little throb in her throat. Jack gripped the steering wheel tighter. “We would be so good together Jack. More so than you and boring Ianto, I mean what do you see in him?” The words burst forth from Gwen like a geyser. She had kept them held back for so long they just tumbled out.

“Why didn't you stop me from marrying Rhys, Jack why didn't you save me? I know you were hurt when I told you. I could see it in your eyes down in the cells when you said you came back for me. Why didn’t you stop me them?" Gwen's eyes pleaded with Jack from the back seat of the SUV. Jack could plainly see the questioning hurt in her eyes.

“You are an adult Gwen, perfectly capable of making your own decisions.” Jack said hoping that would end the conversation, he turned and looked out of the side window, breaking eye contact with Gwen. Gwen grabbed his shoulder to draw his focus back to her, she wasn’t giving up.

"One word or gesture and I would have stopped the wedding. We could be together...we would be so amazing. Rhys and Ianto would understand, we are meant to be together. I just want to know why you let me go through with it. Why you did not do anything to prevent me marrying Rhys? You know I wouldn’t have gone through with it, you had just said something." Gwen pleaded. Jack turned away from her once again and pulled his should slightly dislodging Gwen grip..

Her hurt and frustration rising," No one else would have me Jack! I only said yes because you had run off to your doctor. I would have waited if you told me. We could still be Jack. Jack say something!" Gwen urged.

Suddenly the door opened and Ianto climbed into the front seat.

"Okay, latte for you Gwen, and Jack here is you terminator coffee, with 2 shots of espresso."

Ianto started to hand out coffee then noticed the atmosphere in the SUV. Jack had his jaw clenched shut, not even taking his coffee, Ianto set it in the cup holder. Gwen looked on the verge of tears and took her cup with a whispered, 'thank you.'

"I'll just go and get lunch and meet you back at the hub." Ianto said opening the door to the SUV.

"Get in" Jack managed to grind out.

Suppressing a sigh Ianto got back in. He wondered what they had been talking about, but taking in the pleading teary eyes of Gwen, trying to catch Jack's in the mirror it wasn't hard to guess what.

The less than ten minute ride felt like an eternity to Ianto in the oppressive atmosphere. The SUV pulled into the garage at break neck speed, practically causing the occupants whip lash as Jack stomped on the brake and exited the car before it had come to a complete stop. Jack's door slammed so hard the SUV shook. Gwen and Ianto exited the car in a much quieter fashion and both crept into the hub just in time to hear Jack's office door slam as well.

Ianto cringed, wondering if they were going to make it through the day without Jack breaking anything.

"What wrong with Jack" Tosh asked Gwen and Ianto as they came into the hub while staring at Jack's office where it clearly showed a pacing Jack.

Ianto was just opening his mouth to respond when the door flew open and, "IANTO! MY OFFICE! NOW!"

Everyone flinched and looked at pity with Ianto. Whenever Jack got angry it was Ianto who took the brunt of it, soothed the captain and returned him to his colleagues as his former good nature self. Tosh felt it decidedly unfair at first but then noticed that usually after Jack's volcanic anger the Welshman came out pink cheeked and slightly unkempt. Ianto assured Tosh that Jack's bark was worse than his bite, and for all his bluster and shouting he never actually took it out on Ianto. Jack paced and shouted at the wall in Ianto's presence mostly.

Owen concerned started from his desk and made to intercept the Welshman.

"It's fine Owen." Ianto assured the acerbic doctor. Out of concern Owen had once give Jack a very thorough talk on Domestic violence and abuse. "Part time shag or whatever" Owen said "I will not stand by or condone domestic violence in any form. And if Jack got violent or emotional abusive to Ianto," Owen "would personally hand Jack's ass to him on a platter cause Torchwood or no Torchwood that shite wasn't going to happen while Owen was around!"

Both Ianto and Jack were stunned by Owen's passionate threat, and Ianto truly believes Jack took the threat seriously enough that he is a bit more cautious when the team is around. Jack with equal passion told the medic that he would never, ever physically or emotional harm Ianto and was offend the medic would suggest such a thing. Domestic violence and rape were nonexistent in his timeline.

Ianto walked into the office and shut the door quickly so the others did not hear the profanities coming from Jack's mouth.

Ianto listened quietly as Jack paced and ranted. Smiling slightly at the immortals frustration, and anger and Ianto would say, hurt.

Jack's pacing slowed and so did the volume of his voice, until he stood looking at his lover. Ianto moved and pulled Jack into a hug, whispering soothing words of comfort and love.

Jack settled down enough to accept the comfort Ianto was given and soon needy lips were searching for each other, frantic hands sought skin on skin contact. Jack slowed the pace and pulled Ianto down into the bunker, which Ianto followed readily. He knew his lover wanted to savor their moments together and not rush for a quick fuck.

Ianto came out of Jack's office an hour later. The others watched as he made his way towards the kitchen, cheeks pink and while dressed, seemed a bit unkempt. Ianto deposited coffee on Tosh and Owen's desk then stopping by Gwen's desk murmured quietly, "could I talk to you outside? Please bring your purse and coat"

Gwen slightly taken aback followed Ianto through the cog wheel door, through the tourist shop and into the watery daylight that was Cardiff's answer to a spring day.

They walked towards the water, Gwen nervous and fidgety wondering what Ianto wanted.

"You want to know why Jack stays with me, why he doesn't act on his _attraction_ towards you. And how did you put it, 'why didn't he save you from marrying Rhys?' Ianto asked matter of fact, seemingly not bothered by the insult.

"You are an adult women who has no problem voicing your opinions, you have proved that many times. You have undermined him both as the director of Torchwood and as a friend. You constantly question his judgment and argue with him at every opportunity. You show him disrespect by trying to shame him into making other decision that suit your idealized solutions. Do you really think shouting matches in the middle of the hub constituent some sort of foreplay? It is not passion Jack is reacting to but your lack of respect. You think you know better after working here for...six months. While Jack has been here for a century and has traveled in other centuries and planets. His knowledge is as vast as the stars above Cardiff, and yet you question his orders and decisions at every turn.

Gwen's eyes opened wide and she was about to protest when Ianto continued. They stopped and Ianto stood looking at Gwen, eye to eye.

"Boring was your assessment of me I think. I imagine you would have thought of other adjectives given time. I want you to know this Gwen, Jack is angry. Angry that you insulted me and our relationship. Yes he is attracted to you sexually. That's all it is with Jack when he talks about you, just wanting to fuck you once and get it over with ‘scratch an itch’ I believe is the term he used. You want to know why he did not 'rescue' you from getting married to Rhys. Simply put, why should he? You are a grown woman who has made it very clear you can make your own decisions, choices and demands. They fact that you wanted or expected Jack to rescue you is absurd, and do you want to know why?"

Gwen was mesmerized by Ianto’s basilisk like stare and cold voice.

"Jack admires certain types of people. He admires those who are selfless risking their lives for others, who show loyalty, support and strength. Jack...admires my loyalty the most I think. Before and after Lisa Jack has been by my side, he might have a fleeting attraction with you be Jack is downright infatuated with me. In fact I am only one of two individuals who has so captured our enigmatic captain heart that he is exclusive to me, without asking. The only other was Estelle. Imagine that a hundred and fifty year old man who has had more lovers than the miles around the earth is exclusive to me." Ianto smiles as he ponder that statement, and remembers Jack's very passionate declaration. He briefly wonders what Gwen would think if she ever saw Jack the way he did, after hours, home at their flat. His passionate lover professing to bring Ianto the very stars in the sky, when they Doctor returned they would leave Torchwood and travel if he wished. Jack's only desire to please him.

"You Gwen," Gwen flinched at his tone. “Have proved to Jack that your loyalty is to yourself first and foremost. You are selfish which not a bad thing.....but Jack finds selfishness a very unattractive trait. Yes I know Jack called you the heart of Torchwood at one time, that is until you started fucking Owen. In Jack's time sex was casual but he does take commitment seriously. You abandoned him at every opportunity when you disagree with his decision or the outcome is not to your liking, the fairies taking Jasmine is an example, you blamed him, shouted yet you never came up with a solution. Easier to be mad at Jack then accept what cannot be changed.  While I would defend Jack to this day he did the right thing. See that is the difference between us, you expect Jack to fight for you, to save you. I will fight for Jack, I have fought for Jack. I would sacrifice myself to save him. So now that we have the cleared up, I suggest you go home for the day. Jack is still angry, angry that you would even think he would justify our love, our relationship to you of all people. Go home Gwen and think about what I have said about loyalty and support."

Ianto turns on his heal and walks towards the tourist door which opens as the young man approaches. Gwen sees Jack pull Ianto into his arms. Tears blur the rest as Gwen mournfully makes her way to her car. She will go home and crawl into Rhys's arms tonight, thankful Rhys is as loyal and supportive as Ianto is to Jack.

 


End file.
